Flynn Rider Meets the Headless Horseman
by Jonhorse
Summary: Flynn Rider rides Maximus through the woods at night and encounters the Headless Horseman. Flynn and Maximus must evade the headless rider before Flynn loses his head.


Flynn Rider Meets the Headless Horseman

It was nearly midnight when Flynn was riding Maximus through the woods, and the moon was full. At first, Flynn was calm and cool, sitting up straight like a normal man riding his horse. Then all of a sudden he heard a howl in the distant which startled him. The next moment, he was spooked by what appeared to be a goblin-like creature with glowing eye. Flynn streaked in fear and hid behind Maximus' neck whimpering. Then when glanced back at his illusion he saw the creature was nothing but a tree with a wide hole up above and two fire flies roaming about inside of it. Flynn sighed in relief and ordered Maximus to continue walking.

As Flynn and Maximus continued traveling through the forest slowly, they suddenly heard what sounded like voices saying, "Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider. Flynn Rider." Those were just crickets squeaking their legs. Then they passed under a tree where they saw a hotting owl. From there, they crossed over a bridge, and nearby they heard a frog croaking. The frog's croaking sounded like, "Headless Horseman. Headless Horseman. Turn back. Turn back." As the frog jumped into the stream and splashed, Maximus picked up a trot while still crossing a bridge. Suddenly, the two of them heard crows cawing, "Here he comes. Here he comes." That made Flynn nervous and begin to see more frightening illusions of scary and bizarre creatures which were actually trees. In the next moment, Flynn could hear galloping footsteps from a distance. He stopped Maximus to listen closely. Maximus to listen too.

"Do you hear that, Max?" Flynn asked his steed. Maximus nodded in response.

They suspected someone was following them. Suddenly, the galloping sound ceased. Flynn and Maximus were confused at the moment, and then shrugged as if they were relieve and saw nothing to worry about. Then they continued to travel along the path until suddenly they heard an evil laugh. Maximus stopped again as he and Flynn began to worry again.

"Max, I think someone is following us," Flynn said.

Flynn and Max slowly turned their head back to see what was behind them. They both gasped as they turned to shock and fear upon who they discovered was pursuing them. It was the Headless Horseman, rearing on his black stallion and laughing maniacally. Flynn screamed fearfully and urged Maximus to start galloping.

"Come on, Max. Go. Let's get out of here."

Maximus reared and started galloping away. The Headless Horseman started galloping on his horse and continued pursuing Flynn. Flynn and Maximus ran through a big puddle, and then a nervous Maximus looked back and neighed a scream as he saw the Headless Horseman catching up and getting closer from behind. To avoid the headless rider, Maximus galloped faster. Unknowing to Maximus, though, Flynn slid off his back, but held on to the reins causing them to stretch out. While he was unaware that he was out of the saddle, Flynn merely focused on trying to evade the Headless Horseman. The black stallion caught up to Flynn, snorting and breathing at the back of his head. As soon as Flynn felt the horse's breathing and looked back and screamed in horror as he noticed the the evil rider close behind him. Then the Headless Horseman raised his sword and repetitively swung it back and forth. Flynn ducked to evade the sword and suddenly flung back toward Maximus as the reins recoiled.

While back in the saddle, Flynn urged Maximus, "Come on, Max. Faster, boy."

They continued galloping through the forest with the Headless Horseman pursuing them just until they came to a hill with a deep slope in slid down it. As Flynn and Maximus went sliding, the Headless Horseman and his horse leaped off the top of the hill into a huge jump. They actually jumped over and landed in front of their victims. While Maximus was still galloping, Flynn looked back again and saw that the headless rider was no longer behind them.

"Ha, ha. I think we lost them, Maximus," Flynn gleefully said, feeling relieved. "Ha, ha. We did it, old boy. We finally got rid of that headless rider, and I thought the chase would never...eeeeend!"

Flynn suddenly noticed he and Maximus riding past the Headless Horseman, who was waiting for them to catch up. Then the Headless Horseman swung his sword at Flynn again. To avoid the Headless Horseman, Flynn got Maximus to maneuver to the side, only to slip off the edge of the surface and slide down another hill. At the bottom of the hill, Flynn and Maximus submerged into a pond. They sank down into the water, but quickly returned to the surface and Maximus swam for shore. As soon as they reached shore, Maximus shook the water off his body and returned to galloping on the trail through the forest. Just when they saw an opening leading out of the forest and into the open land, the Headless Horseman suddenly reappeared and blocked the opening. Maximus quickly turned around and retreated. As the Headless Horseman resumed his pursuit on Flynn, Flynn, eager to escape, tried to think quickly. Then he saw a thin tree up ahead and prepared himself for his next move. As Flynn and Maximus approached the tree, Flynn quickly grabbed it, used his legs to hold on to Maximus around the barrel and swung himself and his horse around the tree. With Maximus now galloping away from the Headless Horseman, Flynn began to cheer in victory.

"Whoo-hoo," Flynn whooped. "We did it, Maximus. Now we losing him." Flynn turned his head back toward the headless rider and yelled, "So long, sucker. If only you had a head to look where you're going."

Unfortunately, Maximus slid on some mud he was galloping across. The slippery mud caused Maximus to spin in circles until he facing the wrong direction. Neverthless, Maximus resumed galloping from there, only to find himself faced with the Headless Horseman, who was approaching him. Flynn freaked out and pulled the reins to halt Maximus. Then Maximus bashd head with the black stallion. As a result of the abrupt stop, Flynn fell forward toward the Headless Horseman until their bodies collided into each other. While that close to the Headless Horseman, Flynn looked down into the evil rider's suit from it top and the headless rider burst an evil laugh, frightening Flynn. Then the Headless Horseman swung his sword at Flynn once more, and again causing Flynn to duck. As the Headless Horseman kept attacking Flynn with his sword, Flynn and Maximus fled and circled around a tree with the headless rider on their tail. Without much warning, Flynn's neck hit the large branch of a tree which caused him to flipped around it and land into the position where he was riding behind the Headless Horseman on his black stallion. Meanwhile, Maximus galloped a little faster until he was just behind the Headless Horseman along with Flynn. As Flynn looked behind himself for a moment, he and Maximus looked at each other a smiled as if they couldn't noticed the situation. Then they suddenly freaked out in realizing what was happening.

"Uh oh," Flynn cried out. "I'm on the wrong horse. I'm actually riding with this headless menace."

Before the Headless Horseman could notice Flynn riding with him, Flynn's neck hit the same tree branch again and he landed back on Maximus. Then the two of them exited the circle around the tree and ran for the opening in the woods. In fact, they continued fleeing from the Headless Horseman until they made it to the Kingdom of Corona. Unfortunately, the castle gate was closed as the guards at the gate were sound asleep.

"Hey, guys," Flynn called to the guards desperately. "Wake up. Come on. You got to wake up. Open the gate. Please, I need to get in there right away."

Flynn heard the Headless Horseman's evil laughter and turned his head to see him approaching the castle. Then the evil rider stop and raised his pumpkin head, which was set on fire from inside. Flynn and Maximus screamed with terror and the Headless Horseman threw the aflammed pumpkin right at them. Just when the pumpkin seemed to hit his face, the next moment, Flynn continued screamed until he found himself in bed along side his wife, Rapunzel. Flynn began panting heavily to relief himself from his fear.

"Eugene, what are you screaming about?" a tried Rapunzel asked, followed by a yawn. "It's two in the morning."

"I'm sorry, Rapunzel," Flynn responded. "I just had a horrible dream. I was riding Maximus through the woods and we were chased by a headless rider riding a scary dark horse, attacking us with a sword, and carrying a pumpkin filled with fire. But it's not real. It was all just a dream. Whew!"

"Well, I would just go back to sleep and try t have a nicer dream," Rapunzel suggested.

Suddenly, they heard an evil laughter echoing from outside.

"What was that?" Flynn asked jumping.

"It doesn't sound good," Rapunzel worried.

The two of them got out of bed and walked to the porch outside their room. Once they were on the porch, to their shock they saw the Headless Horseman on his black stallion inside the castle wall.

"Please tell me this is a dream," Flynn said.

Then Flynn woke up again, and Rapunzel woke up at the same time.

"That really was just a dream," both said in unison while realizing they were still in bed sleeping. "I just had two dreams."

Then they looked at each other surprised.


End file.
